


Boredom is lovely when it's with you

by Tyingto_NoyFail_InLife



Series: Alternative Universe - Saiouma in hope's peak academy [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Basically gay notes between them, Boys Love - Freeform, Fluff no angst, Hinted backstory between maki and Ouma, Idiots in Love, M/M, One-Shot, Ouma is crazy for Saihara, Ouma is going to cheer him up, Ouma not Oma, Sad Saihara, Shuichi likes to talk to ouma, but crushes of eachother, cuz bad at feelings, he doesn't know it tho, just fluff, maybe ill do another fic about it, no in love, short fic, they don't really talk here tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyingto_NoyFail_InLife/pseuds/Tyingto_NoyFail_InLife
Summary: Where Ouma is bored in class and he notices Shuichi isn't feeling fine.orthey talked through notes while they are in class like kids.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Alternative Universe - Saiouma in hope's peak academy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124096
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	Boredom is lovely when it's with you

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's my first fic guys, and I'm making this at 2:10 Am. My first language isn't english so sorry if there's an error, you can correct me without shame.
> 
> Kudos are apreciatted
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Classes were boring to Ouma, they didn't even need to attend to them, they technically just needed to work in their own talents, but since some senior class changed that years ago because of a teacher who "inspired them to be friends" or whatever, it was normal for them to attend boring ordinary lessons. _So unnecesary_ he thought , but he couldn't really help it. His eyes scaned the room; Boring subjects, boring teachers, boring classmates...

Well, not _all_ of them.

There was this certain boy, The Ultimate Detective, his talent contrasted his own, and even when it wasn't the most surprising so far, (I mean, they have the Ultimate Astronaut for god's sake!, but he was boring, what a waste), he said and did some interesting things, and when Kokichi looked at him, he wasn't paying attention to whatever the teacher was saying. _Well that's unexpected._

Seems like some mister perfect isn't listening, like he usually does.

_is not like he looked at him so often to notice, it was just predictable._

But what was he thinking about?, because he is just speacing out looking through the window, like the emo he probably is; plus the rain falling outside, it was totally a videoclip from some sad song about a heartbreak. Being at the bottom of the classroom had it's advantages, like if you're just using your phone the teacher wouldn't even mind. So, to end his tedium, he threw at the guy a paper ball. Once it hit him, he looked at him confused, but then he read what was on it.

Kokichi didn't expect a respond, some people in the class didn't tolerate him, and even if he had talked with the detective more than once and they didn't had a bad relationship, they weren't friends, and he would understand if he just ignored him.

_he would be a little dissapointed though._

It wasn't his style, asking so straightforward, but the guy had that mood since some days ago now and it was a little worring at this point, not like he was worring too much, but asking wouldn't ruin his charade...right?

a little ball was on his table some moments later, his eyes didn't lie like his mouth did and they were wide open, looking shocked at the actual aknowledgement of his ways to demostrate concern to other humans beings. he heard a little giggle, coming from Saihara, who seemed to be amused by his reaction, with a little pink traces on his cheeks, he took the paper.

_"It's not a big deal, just me over reacting everything, don't worry- SS"_ It said, but he already saw this so many times, those words were just _lies_. It was no use, he believed, in lying about how you feel or about the things which may affect you. Because it would explode, being the worst in the end. He knew it too well.

_Maki told him the same some days before she dissapeared three years ago. "it's nothing really, go to watch the kids, they'll hurt themselves"_

So he write it down, looking sideways towards Maki, who was sitting some seats far from him, _safe,_ and _alive_ ; things of which he was deprived of knowledge for so long. Sighing, he return to write. His purple pen was moving over the paper as he felt Saihara's stare at him, expecting the new "letter". After giving it to him, -giving could be read as hurled-. he recieved another one, this time he was looking at him somewhat... hopeless as he opened it.

_"Really not lying, it's just...,_

_Should I tell you? do you mind if I bore you with my stupid problems? -SS"_

Well, they had other thirty minutes of lecture about 'what is rubber made of', he could bear whatever his beloved was dealing with. He send him the next message and then he waited, maybe it was just a minute but he felt like hours passed as he wished the other finished soon.

This time it wasn't a ball neither was it thrown, this time it was a full paper sheet, folded prefectly in a half and given hand in hand underneath the seats, for some reason that way felt more intimate, but he discarded the thought as soon as his fingers briefly touched Saihara's, almost invisible blush on his ears. _Now is not the time._

_But his hands are so warm compared to mine._

Opening the letter, he saw almost an essay in there, his gaze fell on Shuichi, making a faked face of irritation."Im sorry" he moduleted with a ashamed look, making Ouma giggle in silence, waving his hand nonchalanty, poiting out it that it was a joke. then he started to read.

_" Last week my Uncle told me he wouldn't be in the house for his own birthday because of work's stuff, and I mean, if he doesn't seem bothered by it, it's ok, but I was used to spend the whole day with him and I can't help but think... Would I be like that once i'm a former detective too?, worse if I'm an ultimate, would i end up being a job addicted like everyone in my family? it's sounds just... depressing to me..._

_So now im going to spend all week alone and the house it's so silent, but it always is, i don't understand why that bothers me now._

_sorry this is so long, you're gonna get bored, That's it, i think._

_see? stupid things- SS"_

Ouma couldn't help but look at him after reading that, it actually sounded depressing. He couldn't imagine a completely silent home, his was never quiet so... he had to cheer his beloved detective up , it was... sorrowful to see him like that. So he took a sheet from his notebook, and started to write. _My essay Is going to be longer than yours, Saihara- chan_.

He took his time, choosing carefully his words, looking occasionally at Shuichi, who was glancing at him sometimes, catching him and smirking playfully, knowing it made him nervous, then when he caused a reaction, he laughed, really laughed; silently, but still loud enough for Shuichi to hear and make him stare again.

_Stare? he isn't staring, Kokichi, shut up._

No one would ever know what did that note said, ever, except shuichi and him. Otherwise, he'll die in embarrasament and never come back to life again. He rethought to himself if that was a good idea while he passed the note to Saihara, feeling his warm fingers again, making a chill going through his body as if a cold thing touched him instead.

_So confusing._ To mask his nervousness, he smiled widely like he always did, Shuichi's eyes becoming smaller as he corresponded his smile with a softer one.

Was that fine? he didn't know, maybe that didn't helped at all, maybe Saihara couldn't care less about what he say, did or thought, but he could at least try, couldn't he?, if he wanted to help, sometimes super tricky shits didn't work, so he should try to be a little more straightforward.

He could try at least.

And when Saihara didn't even looked at him as he started to write again, he didn't know how he should feel: happy, nervous? What did his expression meant? he didn't have one, it was just a blank face. He couldn't do nothing more than wait, his leg moving unceansingly waiting for an answer, an insult, a disgusted look, whatever, just something.

Finally a little paper ball fell on his desk, he looked at Shuichi, eyes didn't meet his while caressing his own nape, looking down to his totally blank notebook with a red face. _What the hell?_

He opened the paper ball.

" _Thanks, that really helped Ouma- kun._

_p.s: your **real** smile is genuinely pretty, you should show it more to the others_

_-Your mister detective (sounds cheasy, right?)"_

His eyes couldn't leave the paper, if he did, he would openly show his pink face to all the class, but he was sure Saihara saw it because he giggled, so 

_sweetly._

' **Real smile'** uh?, maybe you say it because is the only one i ever show when it's just the two of us...

His pen started to write down without his concent.

_"Yours is even prettier_

_-Your beloved phantom thief, (cheasier, isn't it?)"_


End file.
